Benutzer Diskussion:Sasori17
Blubb. Wie ich sehe, schreibt ihr sehr viel auf den Diskussionen. Ich würde euch einfach gut gemeint raten, Instand Messanger zu verwenden wie ICQ. Da könnt ihr euch viel schneller besprechen und Dinge klären. Auf den Diskussionen dauernd so kleine Dinge zu lesen wie "ja, mach ich noch", oder ähnlich, wirkt nicht so toll, zumal es den Zweck entfremdet. :P ..hachja, ich und meine Besserwisserei. Sum2k3 15:00, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) zu welcher Marke gehört GBA?Und ich hab Sum2k3 zum Admin befördert er sagt,dass er uns helfen will und ich dachte mir so ein erfahrener Wiki arbeiter könnte uns helfen.Immerhin arbeitet er in fünf Wiki.Und ich hab im vorgeschlagen,mit Harvest Moon Wiki eine Partnerschaft zu machen.DarkPain14 15:32, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey zu welcher Kategorie willst du Dantes Inferno hinzufügen?Battle oder Adventure?DarkPain14 16:18, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß.Ich hab auch nur Admin gemacht,weil ich euch traue.Bei dir und Sum2k3 war ich mir 100% sicher,weil ich euch aus Narutopedia kenne und weiß wie vertrauenswürdig ihr seitDarkPain14 14:25, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hast recht sollten mal anfangen.Ich glaub ich fang mal langsam mit Bleach anDarkPain14 14:43, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hatst du nicht die begrüßung verändert?wollte mal testen ging aber nichtDarkPain14 18:26, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) du hast mir ja einmal geschreiben,dass ich nicht mit den Bürokratenrechten um mich schmeiße.Also wenn ich z.B einen Bürokrat mache kann ich im seine Rechte nicht mehr wegnehmen oder?Und was ist,wenn ich einen nur Admin machen,kann ich im dann seine Rechte wieder wegnehmen,oder geht das auf nicht?DarkPain14 15:41, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) stimmt irgendwas mit den Wikis nicht?Wenn du genau hinschaust bemerkst du vielleicht was ich meine.Oben fehlt diese Entertaiment.Gaming und Fragen Tabelle,wo man auf andere Wikis gehen kannDarkPain14 11:28, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bei mir ist die Anzeige nicht mehr da.Zu Sum2k3 meinst du,dass er Bürokrat und Admin ist?Ich dachte du weißt das?DarkPain14 14:57, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) nein,ich hab ihn Admin und Bürokrat gemacht.Und ja ich hab das mit dem 500 Bearbeitungen.Ich hab mir gedacht,wenn jemand schon 500 Artikel bearbeitet,dann ist er auch vertrauenswürdig.DarkPain14 18:44, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) du kennst doch diese Spotlights die immer unter den Wikis sind?Ich wollte auch einen für Game-Pedia und bekam diese Nachricht: Hallo, danke, dass du Wikia kontaktiert hast. Wir können dein Spotlight nicht genehmigen, da dein Wiki ein Duplikat dieses Wikis ist: http://de.gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Gaming ist das jetzt fair von denen oder unfair?DarkPain14 18:49, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) nein Spotlights sind diese Bilder die ganz unten sind.Wenn du ganz nach unten scrollst sind da Bilder von anderen Wikis z.B NarutopediaDarkPain14 19:06, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) du hast das falsch verstanden.Ich wollte auch so ein Bild für Game-Pedia wie die drei Bilder die da unten erscheinen.Aber die haben gesagt,das wir so was nicht kriegen,weil es schon eine Gamingseite gibt,die besser ist als unsereDarkPain14 19:14, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) was machst du als nächstes?DarkPain14 12:19, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich mach noch Bleach.Hey ich glaub du bist der Battle-Typ.Warum machst du einfach nichts aus dem Battle bereich sind Beat'Em'Up Spiele und Battle nicht das selbe?DarkPain14 18:11, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) achso dachte das das zu Beat'Em gehörtDarkPain14 17:12, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey ich würd gern jede Seite hier für nicht angemeldete Benutzer sperren du weißt schon damit man was bearbeiten kann muss man sich anmelden.Gibt es eine einfachere Methode als jede Seite einseln zu schützenDarkPain14 20:41, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok hab verstanden hab nur dieses gefunden http://image.allmusic.com/00/amg/cov200/dre800/e855/e855413h3dn.jpg denkst du das geht können wir das nicht so behalten?Ich hab garnichts gefunden.DarkPain14 19:07, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) so Bleach ist fast fertig.Ich glaub ich bleib bei den Anime SpielenDarkPain14 15:48, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Charaktere Das mit den Charas ist eigentlich eine super idee sollten wir machen.Wir könnten so wie bei Narutopedia machen Auftritt,Alter,Geschichte usw. DarkPain14 19:14, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also zu den Charas sollen wir die Charas hier auf Game-Pedia erstellen oder sollen wir ein zweites Wiki erstellen,wo wir die Charas erstellen und dann zu den jeweiliegen Spielen verlinken.Bin jetzt komplett durcheinander die entscheidung liegt bei dir.DarkPain14 13:08, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt kommplet ducheinander.Willst du eigene Seiten zu den Charakteren machen oder bei den jeweiligen Spielen etwas über die Charaktere schreiben?DarkPain14 14:52, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wenn du eigene Seiten zu den Charakteren machen würdest, würde das ewig dauern (würde ich nicht machen, wenn ich du wär).Es wird schon sehr lange dauern alle Spiele aufzulisten wenn wir noch Seiten für Charas erstellen dauert das eine Ewigkeit.Sag aber nicht das du das nicht machen kannst würds aber machen, wenn wir mehr Mitarbeiter habenDarkPain14 14:56, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hast du zufällig was an Game-Pedia geändert?Sieht i-wie anders aus.DarkPain14 16:45, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hab gerade das aussehen der Seite verändert.Hoffe dir gefaällts.DarkPain14 17:45, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) soll ich videos zu den Tekken Spielen stellen?DarkPain14 13:42, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) können wir hier auch sowas wie ein Steckbrief machen oder geht das nur auf Narutopedia?DarkPain14 14:15, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) auf der Benutzerseite.Wie bei uns beiden auf Narutopedia.DarkPain14 14:18, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k schwere Frage.Fällt dir was ein ich hatte da eigendlich eine Idee.Also das wir die Zeichen je nach Rang trennen.Also Bürokraten kriegen ein eigenes, Admins ein eigenes usw. Hoffe du kennst ein paar coole Symbole.DarkPain14 14:47, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich hätte da eine bitte.Könntest du auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Narutopedia schreiben,dass du für Game-pedia Wiki tätig bist.Wie du es hier mit Narutopedia machst.Ich glaub dann würden mehr User Game-pedia besuchen, da mehr Leute auf deine Benutzerseite gehen.DarkPain14 14:50, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) achso verstehe was du meinst mir fällt da auch was ein.Z.B bin ich begeistereter Naruto-Games Spieler dann könnte ich doch das Naruto Symbol benutzen.DarkPain14 14:52, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hier http://www.germanblogs.de/pub/germanblogs/games/EA_Games.jpg könnten wir die Daten i-wie erweitern?DarkPain14 15:38, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) k.A lieblingsspiel.Ist aber nicht wichtig.DarkPain14 15:42, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bei mir geht das nicht weiß nicht.Ich halts eigentlich für unnötig, da wir nicht so viel auf die Dissi schreiben.Wir schreiben doch nur, wenn es was wichtiges ist.Was anderes: weißt du wie wir unsere Seite interresanter machen könnten.Z.B erscheint unsere Seite nur wenn jemand auf goolge Game-pedia Wiki schreibt und mal ehrlich wie oft passiert das schon, dass jemand game-pedia wiki schreibt.DarkPain14 15:52, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) dieses games forever symbol kann ich das bei mir i-wie ersetzen würd das gern gegen das EA symbol ersetzen.Wollte nur fragen wenns nicht geht ist es nicht schlimm.DarkPain14 15:58, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ist schon EA guck nach auf meiner Benutzerseite ist ein Link, der auf meine Benutzerseite führt XD.Ist das ein Fehler? nein ist nicht schlimm wollte nur sagen.Du erstellst immer die Kapitel auf Narutopedia oder?Ich hab da drei Bilder die man im Kapitel 522 einfügen könnte(zwei neue Elemente und ehemalige Schwertkämpfer von Kiri)sind alle auf der Forumseite von 522.Würde mich freuen wenn du eines benutzen würdest.DarkPain14 15:34, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Partnerschaft haben wir eine Seite wo wir unsere Partner aufstellen können?Digipedia würde gern mit uns eine Partnerschaft machen.DarkPain14 15:45, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) seit wann sind wir mit Harvest Moon ein Partner?Ich weiß das ich gefragt habe, aber wir haben keine Antwort gekriegt.Ich würde gern mit Narutopedia machen bei wenn muss ich fragen.DarkPain14 17:10, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bevor ich es vergesse, was ist eigendlich unser Logo?DarkPain14 17:11, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich glaub wir brauchen ein neues LogoDarkPain14 17:50, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hab das Logo verändert.Schau auf die Hauptseite(selbes Bild aber jetzt steht darunter Game-pedia.DarkPain14 11:58, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) könntest du mir einen gefallen tun?Kannst du hier unser Logo(ist schon da Hochgeladen.DarkPain14 12:07, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bakupedia macht mit uns eine Partnerschaft XD.DarkPain14 15:15, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wow wir haben bis jetzt vier Partner Wikis.DarkPain14 21:32, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey Sasori kannst du kurz auf meine Dissiskusionsseite gehen?Stefanos sagt er kann wegen den Banner die Seite nicht so gut sehen.Weiß du was davon?DarkPain14 18:15, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich benutz doch schon die Vorschau Funktion.Ich vergess nur immer die Kategorien einzufügen.Zu Stefanos weißt du was das mit dem Banner auf sich hat?DarkPain14 11:48, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naja ich weiß nur, dass er die Pokemon und Mariospiele bearbeitet hat.Und Kirby glaub ich.DarkPain14 11:53, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) k.A bei mir ist auch kein Problem (vielleicht weil wir Bürokraten sind) ich versuchs mal unregistriert.DarkPain14 11:55, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) also ich sehe kein Unterschied.Müssen wohl auf seine Antwort warten.DarkPain14 11:58, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also konkret verdeckt es die Diskussionsseitenbuttons aller User. (Muss dann immer erst nach der jeweiligen Dissi per erweitere Suche finden). Alles ist halt in Monobook mit Narutopedia Banner dargestellt statt Game Pedia. thumb|right Hier wie es aussieht zum Verständnis. Wiki interresanter machen ich hab heraus gefunden, wie wir Game-pedia "interresanter" machen können.Avataris Dissi kannst du das machen.(Du kannst das besser als ich)DarkPain14 22:18, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey konntest du Stefanos Problem lösen?DarkPain14 13:42, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Projekt des Monats wie kann ich meine Stimme abgeben?DarkPain14 15:11, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich glaub wir haben zu spät abgegeben.:/DarkPain14 20:25, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) grade noch so gerettet wir haben den Antrag zu spät abgeben:/.Die wollten unseren Antrag löschen.Hab aber nicht aufgegen und hab sie doch noch i-wie überzeugt (4Stunden lang darum bitten uns versprechen usw.) Schau mal hier Benutzer Diskussion:McCouman PdM oh man gerade noch so.Wenn ich nicht wäre (nur kleiner Scherz, ohne dich hätten wir nie eine Chance.Also wenn du nicht wärst, dann hätten wir nie so eine Chance gehabt.ThxDarkPain14 22:26, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft Gaming-wikia konnte gaming wiki überreden mit uns eine Partnerschaft zu machen :D.Kannst du das mit dem eintragen auf der Partnerseite erledigen?Noch ne frage haben wir jetzt eine Chance diesen Monat PdM zu werden oder erst Februar?DarkPain14 13:24, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wow wie ich sehe wart ihr beide richtig fleißig.Sorry konnte erst jetzt Notebook auf machen (gerade aufgewacht :D)DarkPain14 13:35, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) naja mit fleißig meinte ich, dass ihr gut gearbeitet habt (GTA SA, Bleach, Hauptseite usw.)DarkPain14 15:11, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also zum PdM wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab, hast du uns als PdM Februar eingetragen, aber weil ich so dumm war das zu verstehen (in diesem gut) können wir vielleicht PdM Januar werden.Ist das so richtig?DarkPain14 15:13, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) moment, moment ich glaub ich hab das richtig verstanden wie kann es sein, dass du uns für Dezember vorgeschlagen hast?Mario wiki ist schon PdM Dezember unseres und das andere Wiki waren für Januar.DarkPain14 15:21, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Liste aller Genres kann man Dungeons & Dragons als Genre hinzufügen ? pain88 15:59, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) es gab unter diesem begriff mehrere Fantasy Rollenspiele wie Curse of Azure Bonds oder Eye of the Beholder pain88 16:14, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dann könnte man es als Unterkategorie anlegen und eine Liste von Games hinzufügen? pain88 16:21, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich dachte daran bei RPG den Begriff D & D als kategorie hinzu zufügen z.b Kategorie:Genre |Dungeons & Dragons und eine Liste von Spielen unter dieser Kategorie anzulegen. pain88 16:36, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok ich werde in dieser Woche so eine Liste erstellen gebe dir oder Dark Pain14 bescheid werde mich bei problemen bei euch melden. pain88 16:49, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tipps wie kann ich änderungen Rückgängig machen (nicht wegen hier sonder z.B Narutopedia, wenn einer unsinn schreibt)?Und muss man dafür Rollbackrechte haben?DarkPain14 18:44, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fehler bei PdM hey Sasori17 wie es aussieht haben die ein Fehler gemacht.Man konnte eigentlich bis zum 31.12.10 um 19.00 abgeben.Also waren wir doch nicht zu spät.'''http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats Ehh kurz noch ne frage zu Monobook ... Wann woltest du das eigentlich beheben? Auf den neuen Wikia Skin wechseln möchte ich eigentlich nicht so gerne weil Narutopedia dann so scheußlich anders dargestellt wird. Oder gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit bei beiden Wikis verschiedene Einstellungen zu benutzen? Thx noch mal Stefanos the Narutofan 14:06, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) warst du schon auf der Dissiseite der Hauptseite?Das sind einpaar fragen (wollte nicht ohne dich handeln)DarkPain14 14:26, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) endlich.Wie es aussieht haben wir in einem Monat ein richtig tolles Wiki erschaffen :D.DarkPain14 14:51, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie findest du den neuen Hintergrund?DarkPain14 14:52, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wo früher Mario und Sonic waren ist jetzt ein Sonic Hintergrund(viele verschiedene Spiele).Bei ist das so.Hab ich i-was falsch gemacht?Bild ist schon hochgeladen usw.DarkPain14 14:59, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie können wir es für jeden verändern?Hier ist das BildDarkPain14 15:03, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) es läst sich nicht verändern!!!Hier ist das Bildthumb.Was mach ich falsch? bei dem alten Bild (Mario & Sonic) war über Sonic ein kleiner Fehler (falsch zusammengefügt).Jetzt würde ich gern dieses neue Bild einfügen, aber wie es aussieht kann ich es nur sehen.DarkPain14 15:14, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o.k.DarkPain14 15:20, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) PdM Januar hast du schon gesehen.Wir sind PdM :D.Aber die Hauptseite ist die ältere Version glaub ich.http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats Artikel des Monats bei Game-pedia Wiki könnten wir hier ein Art AdM machen (wie bei Narutopedia).DarkPain14 17:57, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Immer noch Monobook Hi erstmal Nicht wundern das ich im Moment nicht so aktiv im Wiki bin hab Schulaufgabenstress. Arbeite trotzdem gerade an einer Liste aller Sonic games (sobald es fertig ist kopier ichs in den Artikel rein) Nochmal zu Monobook ... Ich weiß es nervt langsam aber ... Das Banner von Narutopedia ist wieder da... Woran könnte das liegen? (ich würd ja auf Newskin wechseln wenn Narutopedia nicht so dumm dargestellt werden würde damit) thx schonmal Stefanos the Narutofan 10:48, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: AdM 1.müssten wir als Jury nicht zu dritt sein?Ich glaub GTA SA FAN sollte auch zu Jury gehören (bisher die meisten bearbeitungen). 2.Gild diese Wahl erst für nächsten Monat? Wenn ja, dann würde doch die Hauptseite wegen der leere AdM Tabelle ziemlich schlimm aussehen. 3.hab nichts mehr.DarkPain14 12:24, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wenn du nichts dagegen hast, sage ich GTA SA FAN, dass er mit zur Jury gehört.DarkPain14 12:49, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Was uns noch fehlt ich hab zwei Sachen gefunden, die bei uns fehlen. 1.ein Spotlight (die wohlen uns wegen Wikia Gaming keinen geben) 2.ein Favicon (das obere beim URL bei uns ist da momentan ein blaues W) zu Punkt eins: hast du eine Idee, wie wir sie überreden könnten?DarkPain14 17:51, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox Konsolen Pain44 hat eine Vorlage:Infobox Konsolen erstellt kannst du die mal überprüfen?DarkPain14 22:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaub Stefanos ist noch in der Schule.Das dauert bestimmt noch zwei Stunden, bist du eine Antwort kriegst.DarkPain14 10:06, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) erweiterte Benutzerleiste hab auch noch diese Woche frei (deswegen gebe ich nochmal mein bestes, bevor es wieder mit den Hausaufgaben anfägt :D). Kannst du mir mal helfen? Ich hab hier eine möglichkeit gefunden, wie man seine Benutzerleiste erweitern kann (glaub ich), aber schaffs nicht, dass das bei mir erscheint.DarkPain14 10:16, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) zwei wichtige Sachen 1.Also wie es aussieht wird Naruto UNS2 AdM.Wie wärs wenn wir Naruto UNS2 AdM Januar machen und morgen neue Artikel für Februar vorschlagen?(Ist besser für die Hauptseite). 2.GTA SA FAN hätte gern Admin und rollbackrechte.Also meiner Meinung nach kann er die Rechte kriegen.Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er rollbackrechte kriegen kann (für Admin will ich noch deine Meinung).DarkPain14 10:57, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke jetzt geht es wieder.Stefanos the Narutofan 11:28, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) bist du wegen der Admin Sache so verärgert? War wohl ein bisschen zu ungeduldig http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100408194335/de/images/7/7e/Kopf_an_die_Wand.gif .Zu diesem Favicon du musst das nicht überall einfügen du musst es nur alls Favicon-Datei hochladen (kann einpaar Stunden dauern).DarkPain14 11:03, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) und wie wirt es sichtbar? Zu Narutopedia: also die wollen doch einpaar neue Admins ernennen und wie wir alle wissen kann das nur ein Bürokrat. Mir ist aufgefallen das der einzige Bürokrat (Thoomas) seit tagen nicht mehr Admin. Was haltest du von der Idee Ichi zum Bürokraten zu ernennen. Dann wäre bei NP immer ein aktiver Bürokrat. Wollte mal deine Meinung über die Idee, bevor ich es vorschlage. Klingt das gut oder schlecht?DarkPain14 14:46, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o.k Icis hat es nicht leicht in vier Wikis zu arbeiten (ich schaff nicht mal drei Wikis). Naja ich wäre auch für jonny (wenn er Admin wird)DarkPain14 15:04, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ist gut.http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif . Benutzt du eigentlich den neuen Look oder den Momobook? Ich persönlich benutz den neuen Look.DarkPain14 18:21, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hab jetzt ein Bild hochgeladen ist das so richtig?DarkPain14 18:39, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie wärs wenn wir zu unseren Partnerwikis Links stellen? Hab wir glaub ich auch mit NP gemacht.DarkPain14 18:42, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) soll ich auch diese Kategorien einfügen?DarkPain14 14:05, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sorry konnte heute fast nichts machen. Hab zusammen mit DAJ und Revan bei allen''' Charakteren die Ninja IDs eingefügt hatte 670 Bearbeitungen jetzt habe ich fast 1.000 (hab dich und Sun2k3 überholt =D. Zurück zu GPW gibs was, was ich tun kann?DarkPain14 21:59, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ein Glück du bist noch on. Ich hatte da eine Idee: kannst du bei der Signatur dem Disskusion auch (Admin) schreiben? Wäre für unerfahrene Benutzer zu wissen wär Admin ist. Bei uns könnten wir das nicht machen da sonst überall Admin stehen würde, aber wie wärs, wenn wir das bie jonny machen würden so als ein art "geschenk" für seine Ernennung.DarkPain14 19:01, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok und viel Glück. sorry konnte heute nicht helfen. War sehr mit NP beschäftigt (Musste was klarstellen sieh es dir mal an Forum:Zum löschen vorgeschlagen). WOW du machst das gut mit den Konsolen. Ich komm mir so mies vor, da ich seit Tagen hier nicht geholfen habe. Wie gesagt ich hatte viel Stress und dann noch Arbeiten (Phsik 2 yeah) und seit gestern bin ich Admin bei Nickelodeon Wiki. Aber morgen gebe ich richtig Gas (10 neue Seiten wenn nicht sogar mehr).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:01, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kategoriesierung kannst du alle Konsolen so wie bei den DS-Games machen? Ist einfacher, als immer wieder was einzufügen.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:09, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) bei denn Spielen die Kategorien so ändern, dass sie auf Seiten wie (kann kan Link auf Kategorien) hingelangen (nur bei den Konsolen). Wenn man z.B bei Bleach Dark Souls bei den Kategorien auf "DS-Games" draufdrückt, dann erscheint da eine Art Kategorie Seite, aber bei anderen Konsolenspielen (außer den DS-Games) geht es nicht. Schau dir am besten mal selber an. nein! Du so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte das die Kategorien nirgentwo hinleiten sondern aufgelistet werden. Du weißt schon wie die Kategorie "Übersicht". Genau so will ich das (alle von alleine gelistet).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:36, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok ich (versuche) mal bei RPG Dungeons & Dragons zu beschreiben =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:41, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sagmal ist Dungeons & Dragons ein RPG? Soweit ich das verstanden hab ist es kein Rollenspiel.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:45, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wenns dir nichts ausmacht, erstelle ich ein eigenen Artikel für D&D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:46, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) weißt du, wie man Spoilervorlagen erstellt? Shikamaru (Benutzer) hat auch ein Wiki erstellt und hätte gern eine Spoilervorlage, aber niemand hilft ihm. Ich dachte mir es wäre doch nett, wenn du ihm helfen könnetest. Vielleicht würde er uns dann hier helfen. Was sagst du?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:08, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) er hat ein Pokemon Wiki (also nichts gegen NP) er fragt die ganze Zeit Thoomas aber der gibt keine Antwort. Sie dir sein Wiki mal an, wenn du willst ich glaub Link steht auf seiner Benutzerseite NP.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:14, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:-Shikamaru- warum bist du so überrascht? Ich habs doch bersprochen und ich halte (fast) immer mein WORT.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:41, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaub ich hab geschrieben "morgen werde ich mindestens 10 Seiten machen". Und soweit ich weiß hab ich noch drei Stunden, bis der Tag zuende geht. Das heißt ich kann noch Seiten erstellen =D Zusammenfassen? ich hatte vor einpaar tagen wieder einmal ein Spotlight gestellt und wollte wissen warum ich keins kriege. Da antwortete mir Avatar und fragte mich ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre beide Wikis zusammen zufassen, da unser Wiki als zweites Wiki anggesehen wird, werden wir eingeschrängt. Deswegen ist das glaub ich eine tolle Idee von Avatar.Hier nochmal der Link Diskussion:Spotlights ich wollte dich mal fragen und werde noch Legion und GTA SA FAN fragen, weil beide bei Wikia Gaming sehr aktive Benutzer sind. Aber deine Meinung ist mir am wichtigsten. stimmt so hab ich das nicht betrachtet. Warten wir noch auf FAN SAs antwort und sehen mal, was er sagt.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:54, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) die Idee mit dem zusammenfassen hatte ich schon vor einem Monat. Ich persönlich weiß nicht ob ich dafür oder dagegen bin, weil es pros und kontras hat. Pro: Wir müssten dann hier nicht zu dritt alles machen (würde eine ewigkeit dauern). Also mehr arbeiter kontra: all unsere arbeit wäre futsch und wir wären vielleicht keine Admin/Bürokraten mehr. Außerdem wären alle Vorlagen usw. umsonst gewesen. ich muss mir das noch einmal überlegen, aber erst soll GTA FAN SA entscheiden. Bis jetzt ist einer (du) dagegen und einer (Legion) dafür. Wir haben auch noch eine dritte Möglichkeit: wenn wir mehr Artikel als Wikia Gaming haben, dann kriegen wir doch ein Spotlight oder?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:07, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) k.A. Ich will eigentlich nur, dass unser Wiki und unsere Arbeit anerkannt wird. Ich glaub bisher wissen nur 12 Leute, dass es Game-pedia Wiki gibt (da es fast nicht findbar ist). Und soweit ich weis müssen wir einpaar Dinge tun, damit es jeder finden kann. 1.Werbung machen (erledigt), 2.PdM werden (erledigt) 3.Durch gute arbeit auf der Top Videospielerseite Werben (erldigt bin Platzt 1), 4.Bei google interresanter werden (halb erledigt =D), 5.Spotlight haben (noch nicht erledigt). Ich hoffe jetzt weißt du warum ich eins will.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:21, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) schau dir mal SA FANs dissi an.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:26, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaub ich bin auch dagegen. Hab mich i-wie an alles hier gewöhnt. Am besten wir lassen das und versuchen mehr Seiten zu haben als Wikia Gaming.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:33, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja schon lange (habs aber vergessen zu sagen =D). Yeeeeeeeeeeah Pacman. ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir in Google jetzt i-wie erfolgreich sind? Früher konnte man unsere Seite nie finden, aber jetzt ist es einfacher. Hey ich bin bis jetzt in 5 Wikis zum Admin ernannt. Dadurch, dass ich in sovielen Wikis arbeite erfahren immer mehr Leute von Game-Pedia. Ich wollte dir nochmal für diesen Erfol mit GP danken. Wenn du nicht wärst dann hätte ich immer noch nur 1 Seite. Also thx ich hätte da eine Bitte einer meiner Freunde will ab morgen hier bei Wikia einsteigen und hätte gern ein Wiki über erfundene Naruto-Charaktere. Dort soll man die Möglichkeit haben seine erfundenen Charaktere mit anderen zu teilen =D. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich für in alles einstelle usw. Mir ist aber gerade eingefallen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie man Charaboxen erstellt. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du das machen könntest? Ich war mir aber nicht sicher, ob du dafür eigentlich Zeit hast (du hast glaub ich schon genug Probleme mit der Schule NP und GP). Aber ich dachte mir fragen kann ja nicht schaden. Würde es aber verstehen, wenn du keine Zeit hättest.Gruß: ok kein Problem ich erstell das Wiki morgen oder übermorgen und dann steht es auf meiner Benutzerseite unter Wikis in denen ich arbeite. A Pro Pro neue Wikis hab schon wieder eins erstellt: Draglade Wiki (Link steht Benutzerseite).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:31, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ich glaub das Wiki, dass du meinst ist das, was ich heute gegründet habe (hahahaah). Siest dir mal genauer an (schick mir am besten mal das Link) kann passieren. Also zu diesem Wiki von meinem Freund: Ich erstell es für ihn, da er hier noch nicht angemeldet ist. Er wird sich erst morgen hier anmelden und wie du dri vorstellen kannst hat er noch keine Erfahrung mit Wikis (er ist aber sehr gut informiert über Naruto und Games könnte sein, dass du ihn auch bald hier und auf NP siehst). klar mach ich schon. Wenn er mir sagt wie sein Benutzername ist gebe ich dir sofort bescheid. Wie ist mein Draglade Wiki (ist noch vor einpaar Stunden erstanden). Hey bevor ich es noch vergesse mir ist gestern was eigenartiges passiert: Also ich war gestern zum ersten mal auf Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki und nach einpaar Stunden wurde ich sofort zum Admin ernannt (wunder gibt) =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:52, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) viel Glück ich dachte du hast bist 18 Uhr Schule.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:58, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok schön lernen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif . Dieser neue Benutzer (Axels Herzloser) ist in Kingdom Hearts ein Admin. Da sind fast alle Bilder von ihm. Er hat deswegen gute Erfahrungen mit Bildern. Ich glaub deswegen hat er erst Bilder reingestellt.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:03, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kannst du mir sagen, warum Narutopedia nicht mit uns eine Partnerschaft macht? Du willst doch von hier Artikel nach NP (Game-Guide) importieren oder? Ich bin dafür, dass die mit uns dafür eine Partnerschaft machen